1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control frame and locator and more particularly pertains to a new locator and adjustable support device for a remote control for protecting and locating remote control units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a remote control frame and locator is known in the prior art. More specifically, a remote control frame and locator heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,757; 4,848,609; 5,368,159; 4,507,653; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,020; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,873.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new locator and adjustable support device for a remote control. The inventive device includes an elongate first base member having end portions and longitudinal slots extending through and along a length of the end portions and further having a sleeve-like portion being disposed intermediate of and generally perpendicular to the end portions; and also includes support base members slidably mounted to the elongate first base member and toward and away from each other with each of the support base members having a first end and a second end; and further includes elongate second base members each of which has first end portions extendably and adjustably disposed in and from a respective end of the sleeve-like portion and each of which has a second end; and also includes a plurality of frame support members securely attached to the support base members and to the elongate second base members; and further includes a plurality of frame members supported by the frame support members; and also includes a plurality of cover members securely mounted to the frame members and being adapted to generally enclose about and protect a remote control device; and further includes a locator unit removably and securely disposed in one of the cover members for allowing a user to find the remote control device.
In these respects, the locator and adjustable support device for a remote control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and locating remote control units.